


no! PIKO!/burnt chicken, a story about piko's cooking skills

by sadnymph



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cooking Problems, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana, burnt chicken, flower smokes too, lots of profanity, meiko and kaito are parents, pikase - Freeform, piko and flower are friends with benefits, piko and fukase are best friends, piko cant cook, piko gets a boner, piko gets high, piko is annoyed at fukase, piko smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: piko does something simply unforgivable. not just to others, but to himself.
Relationships: Fukase/Utatane Piko, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	no! PIKO!/burnt chicken, a story about piko's cooking skills

our story starts with utatane piko sat on the roof of the vocaloid mansion, pondering his existence and looking out at the golden haze of the sunset. he looked over the edge. _its not far down enough,_ the boy thought sadly. his clear eyes darted around for any higher points to sit on. none in sight. he sighed, and decided to move to the part of the roof overlooking the garden. nekomura iroha and kaai yuki were playing on the swing set, while oliver was bouncing on the trampoline. how happy they all looked. 

then his attention was averted to the red-haired boy calling his name. _what does that fucking clown want now,_ he thought, while groaning from annoyance. _he hasnt left me alone all day, cause of his stupid xbox. maybe i'll smash his xbox._ a smirk ran against his thin, pale yet well-moisturised lips. _no, meiko and kaito wouldnt let me hear the end of it if i try that. they already grounded me for accidentally throwing rin's diary in the fire, just cause i thought it was useless. fucking bitchass parents._ his smirk dropped.

"piko?" fukase asked again, his name becoming more and more melancholy the more it was said. piko almost felt sympathy for the boy down below, with his annoying high-pitched voice and his stupid grin. 

"PIKO! STUPID DUMBASS GIT! YOUVE BURNT THE CHICKEN! ITS BEEN IN THE OVEN FOR LIKE 7 HOURS, COME DOWN AND SORT IT OUT!" 

_shit! i knew i had forgotten something! im so stupid!_ piko thought angrily. his face went red with piss (is that an emotion? like, piko is pissed. i cant communicate it. im dumb) he hopped down the roof as fast as a child whose mama has just brought home mcdonalds, and bolted into the house, knocking at least 5 other vocaloids out the way while doing so. 

"owwie,,,,, piko that hurt!!!!!! im telling meiko!!!!" gachapoid whimpered, wailed and whined as piko threw him up the stairs as he ran to the kitchen. _gachapoid is such a useless little child. what a waste of sperm,_ piko thought angrily. _i would lob him to the moon, if given the chance. no, i would lob him to the fucking sun. waste of oxygen, he is._ _waste of sperm and oxygen._ after much running and mean thoughts about stupid gachapoid, he entered... the kitchen. everyone was coughing and spluttering as the oven was opened, revealing a chicken that was completely midnight black. flower even cut it open, and it was black inside as well. in fact, it was a darker black. i dont know how thats possible, but it just is. feeling like a stupid useless idiot, which at that point of time he was, he stormed to his room, climbed out the window and lit a joint. he exhaled, smoke erupting out his mouth while the colours of the world began to spin and mutate. evolving colours? seems pretty surreal and trippy to me. as he got higher and higher, he got a stiff erection in his pants. 

and flower walked in and climbed out the window to smoke with him, and she saw his boner. piko was too high to care though. flower helped him wank it out, because That's What Friends Are For. 

okay why after writing this do i have a strong urge to eat weed cookies?

ive never even had them and i want them

lol

bye now


End file.
